


Foxs in Bastogne

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Frozen (2013) References, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, WTF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des renards, et Edward qui chante la Reine des Neiges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxs in Bastogne

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS fait partie de mon projet de traduction "Moments Volés", sur Tumblr & Fanfiction.net
> 
> Auteur : NowWeOwnTheNight (fanfiction.net)  
> Pairing : N/A  
> Genre : Humour  
> Beta : Cathy
> 
> NDT : Pas de slash, juste un gros délire, un peu OOC et anachronique. C'est très con mais bon dieu que j'ai ri. (C'est plus drôle en anglais, par contre, pour les références).

« Putain de merde ! Vous avez vu ça, les gars ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Un renard ! »

« Buck... C'est Winters. »

« Je sais que c'est Dick, je veux dire, derrière lui. »

« C'est Heffron. »

« Quoi ? »

« Edward est roux... »

 

Quelque part dans le néant, la voix de Lipton s'écrit : « Babe ! Mets ton putain de kevlar[1] ! »

« Là, voyez ? Plus de renard. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, putain? »

Eugene tapote amicalement l'épaule de l'homme bouche-bée qui pense sans doute maintenant que les renards ont des capacités de caméléon ou une sorte de camouflage instantané, et saute hors de la tranchée. Harry et Luz, condamnés à partager le trou de souris avec Buck Compton, auraient probablement dû retenir la seule personne saine d'esprit du groupe. Ils ne sont plus certains de survivre à cette nuit seuls avec le jobard.

Mais l'infirmier s'éloigne – non, se _précipite_ , hors du trou, sa sacoche rebondissant contre sa hanche avec énergie.

« Je vais vers les premières lignes », s'exclame-t-il par-dessus son épaule. « Amuse-toi bien avec tes hallucinations, Buck ! »

Ce dernier est secoué d'un petit rire de midinette, laissant tomber ses élucubrations à propos des renards aussi vite qu'un mortier s'écrasant au sol.

« Bye, bye, Shakespeare. »

Personne ne relève.

 

« Heffron, où est ta veste ? »

La question est répétée vingt fois avant d'avoir une réponse... Réponse qui prend la forme d'un Babe sautant sur un rondin de bois couvert de neige, et s'écriant :

«  _Libéré ! Délivré !_  » 

Ce qui conduit Lipton à passer de curiosité à préoccupation. 

« Mets ta putain de veste ! » Hurle-t-il sur le même ton.

«  _Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté !_  »

« Tu vas choper une pneumonie ! »

« Je ne reviendrai plus jamais ! Le passé c'est le passééééé ! »

Une pile de couvertures déloge Heffron de son rondin et un «  _dieu merci_ » de la part d'un Speirs grognant mettent fin au spectacle, font tomber le rideau, et quelqu'un – probablement Doc Roe, traîne Heffron, les couvertures, cette chanson horriblement entêtante, et une certaine instabilité émotionnelle, tout ça à la fois, dans un trou de souris.

 

« Hé, Dick ? Vous savez comment ça beugle, un renard ? »

« Je suppose qu'ils font comme les chiens, ou les loups. Quelque chose entre les deux, peut-être ? »

« Vraiment ? Parce que Compton a l'impression que le renard fait un bruit de... d'une machine à écrire cassée. Des _ding-ding-ding_ continuels, les bruits du clavier qui ressemblent à des coups de feu, et le roulement du cylindre à une chaise qu'on racle sur le sol. »

« Eh bien, Luz... On ne saura probablement jamais ce que le renard... fait[2]... et peut-être que c'est pour le mieux. » 

Luz acquiesce et quitte la tranchée dans laquelle se trouve Dick, laissant ce dernier à sa routine matinale. Qui, bien sûr, consiste à raser son menton glabre. Dans un putain de blizzard.

Avant que Luz s'éloigne, Dick lâche : « On ne sait jamais, soldat. Dans cinquante ans, qui sait si les gens ne feront pas une chanson à ce propos ? »

À cela, Luz s'esclaffe autant que le froid le lui permet. C'est complètement idiot d'imaginer une telle chose. Personne ne pourrait chanter à propos du jappement du renard et tout ce que ça implique, pendant trois bonnes minutes. Pas sans changer de sujet... Ou ajouter un autre thème quelconque. 

« Prions pour que ça n'arrive jamais, m'sieur. »

 

 _Note de l'auteur : mais c'est arrivé_.

 

FIN.

 

 

 

[1] Un casque, quoi.

[2] Référence à l’insupportable chanson « What does the fox say ? » d’Ylvis, bien sûr.


End file.
